izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Really Big Hat
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Really Big Hat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HyperHearts58 (Talk) 20:08, 2010 December 30 I'm good! Are you(Liz) gonna join The Irken Survival Experiment? I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The Irken Survival Experiment is when Zim and his 'friends' head out to a nearby planet named Narmoria and the teams struggle against the planets harsh climates. That change unexspectedly. And the teams are spilt up around the planet and all have to meet at the planned spot, and survive. ;) It's gonna be delishush! Good luck! The page will be on here! BTW. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Team 1:Zim,Miz,Tak Team 2:Lyn,Liz,Tenn Team 3:Zor,Skoodge,LIM Host:Dib!!! ^_^ I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL I knew you were gonna ask me! XD Yeah sure :) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Done! ;) Enjoy your adminship. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (Hugs Liz) yourwelcomeyourwelcomeyourwelcomeyourwelcome!!!! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude. I now have the urge to draw a Keef/Zita pic. XD! [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy hot dog in a toaster!} 01:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was wondering, because there's a Keef/Zim ship as well. Hmm. I think, if we can differentiate that KAZR is Keef/Zita, and ZAKR is Zim/Keef (Zim would come first, because he's the freaking titular character), it would work. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy hot dog in a toaster!} 01:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah shure! Sounds good to me! I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 02:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And you don't have to ask me next time. :) Yeah I'm trying to get more noticed on dA too.... :\ Just keep trying and people'll notice you but the best way to get noticed is if your art is noticed. Join a club/group and enter some of your work, and if they decline you (like they did to me) they're Screwheads(IZreference). I'm uploading some works right now! :P Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 02:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ! CAN'T WAIT! MIGHT EXPLODE! XP Oh have you ever noticed Zim and Hannah(Montana) are kind of alike? Both wear wigs, both have two identities(kinda), and both are unknown losers at school(haha no offence to either character). And yesh I like Hannah Montana. And I'm not ashamed of it. I just despise Miley Cyrus, what has she turned into. Kinda confusing huh? I know. Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 02:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree, I really used think of her as my role model but as soon as I saw the music video for Party in the USA I was like. Ah-oh(Uh-oh). :P Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? :P (hehehhe me, hyper) Yayzees! Ohhh I'm gonna go post some stories I made up during the ride to Richmond byez! Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 03:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OMGawsh I am SO tired and hyper at the same time! I am dangerous when this happens so if I start babbling or I start writing some stupid random story with bad grammer and such and I accidentally spell Zim liek(ah it's starting) Zium. Then that's a sign I am not myself at that time. :P Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) XD XP LOL XP XD Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's so cool and might even make me cry, I'm making a fic where Zim is crying about me getting deactivated by The Tallest for being a defect. And in the end The Tallest say to Zim, "She won't be alone." And I think you know what that means. Sappy, fluffy, and cute sweet love story. I don't know what to call it, any ideas? Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 04:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) HAH! SAME HERE! XD I'm almost never good at titles unless it has a clue to the story. I wish I had a PAK,.....(Ah-Oh it's happening again) XP I feel like I've been up for months. Ah least soon I can loose at Wii Sports :P We play that Wii every night literaallly. Bowling all the time.....And I can't stop listening to thumb|300px|rightthis(below). It's the onl thing that keeps me up. I LOVE IT! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 05:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I found your deviantART. And I'm watching you. .. No, seriously, they call it watching on there. :3 [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 17:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I think I might be able to help you with that. Your signature right now looks like: {Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} If you look real close in there you forgot the closing brackets and other stuff. So it should be this! [[User:Really Big Hat|{Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} Therefore! {Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} The green color's not working though, let me see if I can work on that. Let me get back to you later. (Please hold, XD!) [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 17:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm all ears. :)This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 03:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! :)InvaderGIR 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) We can write storys and/or shipping that include us? O.K.,I have one last question uh... how do I do like shippings,storys,etc. Oh and my Invader name is GIR so I don't know how thats gonna work... Sorry if I bothered you 'kay? I think I'll use my real name. (If thats O.K.) Hey. :D Yeah I think I can use my name if you let me. I know. Hey! :D Nice new picture. I think that they are Number 3 and 4 Hi! I'm Invader GIR's cousin. 04:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I'm Invader GIR's cousin. 01:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey. A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. How 'bout you? A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Why are you sad? A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That's how I felt when 'Invader Zim' was cancelled. :( A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 01:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi RBH! My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm good. Ssince yesterday my family and I celebrated my dad's b-day we went out to barbeque at Jake's B-B-Q. :) AND I MADE THE CAKE! (not really) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LUUUUUUCKKKY! Well I've gotz Netflix with all the episodes on demand so I quess I'm okay! :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Umm- I'm not a big fan of country. Srry.My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 22:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep it turns out that once they leave Disney their Disney Sweethearts look go down the drain. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh dang. I'll pray for her. Yeahh.. I love those songs. :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That's good as the Lord for help. :) I'm about to go to my Middle School Christian Fellowship thing so if ur still up by 8 I'll chat wit u l8er! ;PMy brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm back! Sorry it lasted longr than I thought it wuld. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 02:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm good. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 23:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I need to draw sum more 2. I'm watchin AFV while listeing to Three Days Grace Songs. :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 00:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC)